


Time and Space

by kronette



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request in the Dean/Castiel/Sam meme was for: New super-angel-powered Castiel hasn't given up his old hobbies and goes on a drinking spree through TIME AND SPACE before reporting the results to Sam and/or Dean. Bonus points if he gets presents for one or both of them. <3 I took a slightly different turn than the requester wanted: Castiel wasn’t on Earth, but he didn’t know when or where he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

Castiel wobbled slightly as he swooped down an alleyway on a planet that wasn’t Earth, just a slight bit drunker than he intended to be. He wobbled again as he folded his wings and strolled out onto the busy street. His eyebrows rose as he surveyed the odd vehicles traversing the intersecting streets, most hovering several inches off the ground but others on oddly slick-looking wheels. Wherever he was, it _definitely_ wasn’t Earth of Dean and Sam’s time. Had he transported himself to the future? Or to another planet completely? Or did he manage to send himself to another planet _and_ another time? – he blinked as the view before his eyes tilted crazily. “Whoa.”

“Hello!” said a bright, cheery voice to his left, and he sent a narrow-eyed glare at the slender man beside him. He looked normal enough, human, but something was…odd.

“You are very bright,” Castiel intoned gravely, then staggered backward as everything around the man shuddered violently.

“Easy!”

The man’s hands caught him from spinning to the ground, and Castiel found himself leaning away from the creature – for he knew now that this other being _was not human_ – and demanded, “Let me go.” The creature didn’t feel evil, but that didn’t mean its intentions were pure.

The creature complied with a wide grin and slipped his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat – one that was a darker color than Castiel’s. The creature leaned down a bit to study him, and Castiel met his gaze, both of them trying to read the other.

He wasn’t surprised when the creature murmured, “Castiel, isn’t it?”

“What is a ‘time lord’?” Castiel inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. Whatever this creature was, it was _old_ , far older than Castiel himself. But the arrogance that the creature surrounded himself with, this “time lord”, felt like blasphemy. It was a contradiction.

“Ahh, you’re a contradiction yourself, aren’t you, Angel of the Lord Castiel?” the time lord queried.

“I asked a question. What is a time lord?” Castiel growled, shaking off the remains of the alcohol he’d imbibed earlier. Despite the outward appearance, this creature was as much a danger as Castiel was. He would not be caught unprepared.

“ _I’m_ a Time Lord. The last of my kind. Protectors of Time and Space at one time…” the creature shrugged. “Now I travel and try to make the universe a better place a little piece at a time.”

“Doctor!” A male in yet another long coat approached at a jog, and Castiel had his hands curled into fists as everything about the approaching male screamed _WRONG_.

“It’s okay, Castiel,” the time lord explained quickly. “He’s a human that’s been turned immortal. It’s a long story, but he’s no threat to anyone. I swear.”

The male slowed his pace and stopped a few steps away from the creature. His bright blue eyes darted from Castiel back to the creature, curiosity and protection flaring briefly. “Doctor? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” the creature soothed, then to Castiel’s astonishment, broke into introductions. “Jack, I’d like you to meet Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Castiel, meet Captain Jack Harkness.”

Something very familiar flared in Jack’s eyes, and Castiel took a step back as he realized what it was: _lust_. This man was as reckless as Dean Winchester, flamboyant and daring and so obvious with his flirting that Castiel cringed as a voice dripping with innuendo declared, “An _angel_? Really? I haven’t met an angel before.” Jack licked his lips and darted his gaze behind Castiel. “Do you have wings?”

Castiel _growled_. “Maintain your distance, both of you.”

“ _Jack_ ,” intoned the creature with such a disdainful and annoyed tone that for a moment, Castiel thought that Sam had appeared. “Time and place.”

“There’s no better time than the present and the place is _my_ place just around the corner,” said Jack, lascivious gaze sweeping over Castiel brazenly.

“JACK,” the creature snapped, and Jack’s overbearing presence faded – slightly.

“You’re no fun,” Jack pouted, and it was so reminiscent of one of Dean’s pouts that Castiel couldn’t stop the small smile from curving his mouth.

“Oh, I’m loads of fun,” the creature said distractedly as he slipped on a pair of glasses and peered at Castiel thoughtfully.

Castiel peered right back, trying to settle the conflicting images that he kept seeing of the creature before him. First he was old, then young, almost a dozen faces interposed over each other. “Why are you many people?” he finally asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

The creature sighed and removed its glasses. “Time Lords have extended lifespans. When we’re mortally wounded, we regenerate into a new form – a new body – and a new life. It’s not unlike you repairing your vessel after a serious injury.”

A rush of power filled Castiel at those words. “How do you know about vessels?” he demanded, prepared to fight if he had to.

“I don’t want to fight. I abandoned my home because I didn’t want to fight, either,” the creature explained, and drew more of Castiel’s building wrath.

“Doctor, don’t provoke him,” Jack warned, but the creature kept talking, staring at Castiel with pleading eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m not out to destroy anything or anybody, I swear. I can read you like you can read me, because we’re both more than what’s seen on the outside.” The creature sounded wistful, and it tugged at something inside Castiel.

The creature continued like an excited child. “You’re utterly fascinating – I’ve lived so long that anything that fascinates me is going to hold my attention. An actual a _ngel_ – astounding.” The creature suddenly lit up in a huge grin. “You’re miraculous!”

“Don’t say such things,” Castiel warned, gaze flicking between the two creatures before him. “It’s blasphemous.”

A laugh startled out of Jack at his words. “Oh my – you’re really an angel, then? The Doctor’s not pulling my leg?”

Despite himself, Castiel glanced down and frowned. “No one is touching your leg. Who is this Doctor you keep speaking of?”

Jack clapped a hand on the creature’s shoulder. “Him. He’s the Doctor.”

“Are you a doctor like Doctor Sexy?”

“Doctor Sex—“ Jack burst into laughter, so hard that he had to bend over and put his hands on his knees. “Oh, he’s sexy all right, but that’s a television show. Doctor Sexy isn’t real.”

Castiel huffed at Jack’s antics. “Doctor Sexy is real. The archangel Gabriel sent two of my friends into that world.”

At that, Jack laughed harder and the creature – the Doctor – sighed, sounding put-upon.

Castiel was beyond annoyed. “It was hardly a laughing matter.”

“Jack, stop it,” the Doctor hissed, finally getting Jack’s attention enough for the man to calm down.“He doesn’t mean anything by it, honestly,” the Doctor addressed Castiel.

The superimposed faces of the Doctor-time-lord were giving him a headache. He rubbed his forehead, though that did nothing to stop the pressure. “I’m needed elsewhere. This conversation is pointless.”

As he prepared to teleport back to Earth and the correct time, he though he heard Jack’s voice calling to him:

“If you’re ever in Wales, look me up. Torchwood.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Castiel’s fingertips stroked along Dean’s forearm, starting to drag on the drying sweat on skin.

“You know that’s a crazy story,” Dean murmured from the depths of the pillow he’d fallen into.

“You’re only saying that because I didn’t bring you back anything,” Castiel murmured as he leaned over and placed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder.

One bleary eye peered up at him. “I said it wasn’t necessary.”

“You also claimed not to be jealous of Jack,” Castiel reminded him as he slid closer, the heady scent of their actions still thick in the air. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Dean’s shoulder, dragging his tongue up to Dean’s ear. “I know differently.”

“Wha--?” Dean stuttered as one of his hands was picked up and placed at Castiel’s hip, where it fit over an already-fading bruise of exactly the same size.

Their gazes met. “I know differently,” Castiel repeated softly, then closed his eyes as their mouths pressed together in a kiss.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A few weeks had passed since Castiel told Dean of his adventure off-Earth, and he’d all but forgotten about it.

Mostly.

When Dean was asleep or busy elsewhere, he would search for the creature – the Doctor – to no avail. He _knew_ , he _sensed_ that the Doctor cared very much for the inhabitants of Earth, and England, especially, so why was there no trace of him anywhere? A few internet sites had blurry images they claimed were the Doctor, and some did look familiar, but no one knew his whereabouts. 

Actually, Castiel was fairly certain that at least _one_ person would know where the Doctor was, but he didn’t want to travel without telling Dean, and he didn’t want to tell Dean whom he planned to see.

“Harkness,” Dean spat with as much hatred as he said the word ‘demon’. “You really want to just pop over to England and ask where this Doctor is?”

“Wales,” he corrected automatically.

Dean blinked at him. “Huh? What do whales have to do with anything?”

Castiel – barely – restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “You said England. Wales is its own country and Jack was specific about that location, and that of Torchwood.”

Dean’s irritation at his explanation was written all over his face. “Why is this bothering you? You haven’t seen him before or since, right?”

“Correct.” Why _was_ he still thinking about the Doctor?

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face, which Castiel knew was extreme irritation, but also resignation. His heart sang just a bit at the thought that he would soon get the answers he sought.

Before he had a chance to teleport away, Dean held up his hand. “Oh, no, lover-angel. You’re taking me with you.”

=-=-=-=-=

The wooden door was slightly warped as Castiel pushed it open, allowing the sunlight and the taste of the sea to follow him and Dean into the tourist shop.

“Good afternoon. Can I help you?” a young Welshman in a suit asked politely.

Castiel ignored Dean’s muttered, “I doubt it,” and approached the desk.

“Yes. Do you know a Captain Jack Harkness?” Castiel watched the young man closely and caught the faintest twitch of recognition.

The young man’s gaze fell to some tourist brochures and he began to fuss with them. “I’m sorry, no. I don’t believe he’s part of the Welsh culture.”

Castiel felt Dean’s triumph next to him, but he was not dissuaded. “He is acquainted with the Doctor. I met them – far away from here. Jack Harkness told me he could be found in Wales. At Torchwood.” This time, there was no mistaking the recognition in the man’s eyes, nor his change in attitude.

His back straightened and his hand slipped beneath the desk top, and far off, Castiel could hear a beeping begin. “And you are…?”

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, and I’m Dean. We’re big fans,” Dean added with a full-on batch of snark that drew a growl from Castiel.

“ _Dean_ ,” he hissed, though he never took his gaze from the Welshman’s. Despite his cultured look, Castiel sensed something dark in him.

Part of the wall burst open, catching both Castiel and Dean off-guard, and an out-of-breath Jack Harkness stood where the wall had been. “Castiel.”

“So, you _do_ know him,” the Welshman said, though it sounded like an accusation rather than confirmation.

“Oh, yeah. Angel of the Lord is kinda hard to forget.” Jack strode forward, something about him different until Castiel realized he was without the long coat.

“You really weren’t kidding,” Dean breathed behind him, a coil of tension unsettling Castiel.

Castiel’s hand was taken in both of Jack’s and he _felt_ something jar beneath his vessel’s skin, something unpleasant. He’d forgotten just how strong the _WRONGNESS_ of Jack had stood out. Then Jack smiled, all gleaming white teeth and promise, and Castiel felt Dean’s indrawn breath behind him.

“Cas, I need to talk to you. _Now_.”

Jack’s blue gaze was immediately on Dean, and Castiel felt the air in the room charge with sexual prowess. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, surprised to hear an echo of it. He glanced up and the young man behind the desk had a wistful-resigned look on his face, and Castiel recognized it as one he’d worn while pursuing Dean.

“And who is your _friend_ , Cas?” Jack breathed and took a step forward.

“Jack!” the young man snapped, just as Castiel snarled, “Only _he_ can call me that.”

“Ianto,” Jack drawled, shuffling over to the young man and curling him into his arms. “Don’t be jealous.”

Ianto muttered, “I’m _always_ jealous,” but allowed himself to be pulled into Jack’s arms and into a relatively chaste kiss. Jack then turned them both to look at Castiel. “Ianto Jones, meet Castiel.” The pissing match really got going then.

“Yeah, and I’m Dean and I’m _with him_ ,” Dean snarled, stepping in front of a very annoyed Castiel.

“Oh, I hadn’t forgotten you,” Jack breathed and Ianto rolled his eyes. Castiel felt the young man’s pain. He, too, felt like rolling his eyes or breaking out a tape measure.

Jack walked all the way around the desk to stand in front of Dean, drinking up the sight of him. “Captain Jack Harkness. Welcome to Cardiff.”

“Dean Winchester. Keep the hell away from my angel.”

Castiel hung his head. “Really, Dean, that isn’t…”

“So you’re really an angel?” The soft Welsh tones drew his attention, and he locked gazes with the young man, Ianto,so clearly flustered.

“Yes,” he replied, trying his hardest to ignore the staring contest going on next to him.

_“Your_ angel, is it? Aren’t angels supposed to be pure and light and unsinful?”

“One more word and you’ll be eating those teeth.”

“So,” his attention was drawn back to the young man, “God exists, then?” He sounded half-afraid of the answer. “Heaven and Hell and everything?”

“Yes,” he replied again and moved closer to the desk and away from the other two men. “Is he always like that?”

“Is he always like that?” Ianto countered, both of their gazes on their respective boyfriends, both of them sighing a little.

“He’s got that classic American look, doesn’t he?” Ianto murmured.

“So does Jack,” Castiel responded, eyeing up the tallest man in the room. Sexual energy radiated off of Jack, sending pulses of it through the tiny room. It didn’t feel _right_ , as if it was from a distant time, but before he could think on it further, Jack and Dean were in a mock-embrace, mouths fighting for dominance in what Castiel had to finally just call a kiss, because he couldn’t think of any other term that described the sheer power struggle the two were in.

Ianto groaned softly next to him. “Not again.”  
  
“He does this often?”

“Anything with a post code,” Ianto replied sadly.

“And yet you love him,” Castiel noted.

Fear-filled eyes met his and Ianto shook his head once, side to side. Ah, Jack didn’t know. Castiel nodded in assurance. “I will say nothing.” As the man’s uncomfortableness grew, Castiel sensed the fear in him also growing. “God doesn’t punish love,” he whispered quietly, taken back by Ianto’s sudden wide-eyed stare. “I can sense your unease, and you have nothing to fear from God. He rejoices in all love.” Ianto swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the desktop, but Castiel sensed a change start to build in him.

As Castiel turned back to the battle of wills, it looked less like a fight for dominance and more a sucking-out-the-tonsils-sunk-so-deep kiss.He was sure that Dean would label this ‘hot’, but Castiel didn’t like the feeling in his gut while watching Dean and Jack kiss. It was all too familiar; the pang of watching Dean kiss Anna, Dean with women, Dean smiling at someone else.

With a predatory growl, he stalked over to Dean and yanked him away from Jack, declaring, “Touch him again and you’ll be missing body parts.” He wasn’t sure exactly which man he’d been speaking to, but as his anger built within him, it suddenly didn’t matter. They could _both_ keep their mouths to themselves.

Jack’s lips were swollen and Dean had a bit of blood on his. Angry now, Castiel spun Dean until he could plunder his mouth, chasing all the taste and taint of Jack out of _his human_ until Dean was actually shaking. Without consciously realizing it, he’d placed his hand over the burn mark on Dean’s shoulder, and their always-present awareness of the other flared to intensity that left Castiel shaking, too.

When he next opened his eyes, they were back in their motel room and Dean already had his shirt off. “Clothes, now,” he ordered, and Castiel couldn’t move fast enough.

=-=-=-=-=-=

“They seemed a lovely couple,” Ianto remarked as he quietly caught his breath, sweat dripping into his eyes.

“Who?” Jack murmured against his skin, mouth sliding up Ianto’s shoulder to nip at his neck.

A smug grin curled his mouth as Ianto leaned back, giving Jack more skin to touch. “Nothing,” he sighed and turned his head. “Kiss me, Jack.”

 =-=-=-=-=-=

 Dean hummed low in his throat as he lay sprawled on the bed, looking thoroughly debauched.

Castiel suspected he didn’t look much better, but he didn’t care. He flicked his tongue between his fingers to catch a bit of Dean’s essence that he’d missed, and heard Dean groan next to him.

“So fucking hot,” Dean hissed as Castiel found his mouth otherwise occupied by Dean’s.

His brain rewound to Wales and at his unanswered questions. As Dean’s tongue did _that thing_ and his entire body shivered, he found he didn’t really care about the Doctor or Jack Harkness. Just the human in his arms.

End


End file.
